User talk:ARTHMAEL
-- LordTBT Talk! 03:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Allen, welcome to Redwall Wiki! I'm a Christian Catholic to be specific and a homeschooler as well. I also enjoy fooling around with swords & staves are all wooden except for a pair of polyethylene broadswords. Hope to see you around! --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 22:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Small update on Cold Waters --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 00:57, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki! H'i 'ope ye 'ave a great time 'ere! H'I love swords too, wish H'I 'ad more opponents. See ya round!-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 17:21, September 17, 2010 (UTC) fan fic art Thanks I actually like that style and by "I can make good scenes" do you mean a event(Like a battle or something) or a setting/scene without characters in it. Because we could be talking about two different things here i'm unsure so ill just tell you both Event:probably when Zann and Corbus fight it out in chapter 5 setting: Probably the Revanche(their ship) tell me or choose a scene tell me if you need any more info Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey Yeah, glad to see some new users here! There haven't been many around lately. Thanks! No, I requested that picture from Sambrook the otter, he's like the best artist here. But he's not on very often either. To add a picture to your signature, add your preferred image's link address to the signature box in "preferences". You can click on "edit this page" on your talkpage and look at how it's placed in my own signature. Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi Sorry if that wasn't very helpful. If you have any questions please leave me another message! --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 19:51, September 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:Talanquel I am interested in computer graphics very much. I am banned from this Wiki so if you want to contact me, go to the Redwallwars Wiki. Hello No one of my friends is the lead artist for our group.He makes all of our pictures.--King Steeltooth For Rynthiel! 18:01, December 6, 2010 (UTC) lol Dirty Jobs- sometimes. I understand you completely. i actually got to see Mike Rowe in person this summer. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 05:44, December 10, 2010 (UTC) He was funny. He told us about his crazy first night as a Boy SCout and how that had been the inspiration for starting "Dirty Jobs". --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:07, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello I'm Niko Banks I see you are new here hmm cool name sounds intersting I hope you do enjoy the site its a good place to be and meet friends.Niko Banks (Talk) , 11:57, December 11, 2010, (UTC) Cool glad to hear that gangsta I'm also on other wikis one of them is Redwall Wars Wiki its a nice site and another I go on is Farthing Wood Wiki I don't know if you heard of it but its a cool site see you around homie.Niko Banks (Talk) , 12:34, December 13, 2010, (UTC) Hello Arthmael! Howdy! You can not imagine how happy I am that someone actually liked my fan-fic. Check out my other two, if you want ofcourse, but it would be fun and please comment. I know why our fan fiction was so similar ... because both have a awsome imagination:) Did you liked my character "Me"? Ha, that was something new. Well, Ronnie Isn´t really my real name. My real name is Ronny but Ronnie sounds better, right? Ronnie "Me" will be better as a main character but I like his "My" and Sarah's secret love. If you want to be updated, you only need to sign in my "Update List" and type the title. I update almost instantly. Oh and vote a little this and that! Thank you and goodbye. btw, it seems to stand still in my spinning head and I sit petrified in a chair and trying to come up with new ideas. It´s difficult because I´ve my real book too!:) btw 2, how are you then? Seeya! User:Ronnie Macleaf--If you see me, you´re dead 19:56, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Arhty Cha! We are very similar. I am also a slow writer. Nice to hear that everything is good: D If you have trouble coming up with names, I can help you if you want? You´re free to use any of my characters "expect Dalon", they are eagerly awaiting to get into a story! Ha, ha. "Bad Humor" for my character is not sarcasm, but just bad humor, like bad jokes! Darthon however, he is the sarcasm itself and he has more enemies than leaves on the trees, haha, a metaphor:) If I have any advices? Of course! It is best to write about 5 chapters and you should probably look through and see if it is possibilities to put sentences between sentences, if you know what I mean? That´s how I write. I myself write a fan fic outside Wiki, it is called "The Warlord's Secret", or atleast so far! But it goes a bit slow, Bye! Oooh, can you let me know when you've posted your fan-fic? User:Ronnie Macleaf--If you see me, you´re dead 21:47, December 17, 2010 (UTC) thank you ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 20:03, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Helloooo third time:D I have many names on the stock, just tell me what species it is all about. nah, who wants that? I know when it goes to fast forward. I wrote a whole page in my book and then realize that it was just junk. I had gone too fast forward, and everything was crazy so i had to delete it. Sigh, a whole hour for nothing. I take that as a compliment, it was a good advice huh? It always works for me. I looked through my first chapter and saw that it was possible to add a few sentences and suddenly it became a hundred times better. Thanks, it's actually me "Ronnie" after a visit in the kitchen. Thereof the round belly. Ha, ha. No, actually, I chose the squirrel because I own two "Rangval and Jess after Redwall characters" plus five newly ground squirrels and eight mice. The mice is feeder mice that I saved, othewise they would end their days in some sort of aquarium with starving fishes. Yes, there are people who do that. Yes, I like rodents. Actually I love them. Not so much for mice but for squirrels, argh they are so cute, isn´t they? Do you have any pets? Do you like bushtails? And the most important question. What´s your fan-fic about?:) And it's fun to talk to a good friend, like you said! Have a nice day! User:Ronnie Macleaf--If you see me, you´re dead 21:37, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll try to update before Christmas!:) Fourth time lucky, right? Please, don´t call me Ron, everyone does it and it makes me think of the most hating book I know, Harry Potter, Redwall´s genesis. Ha, ha. Finally a person who loves squirrels. It is fortunate that you do not own one, (they messes to much and yet they are only young half-naked rogues) actually it's banned in my country to own a squirrel, it should be released into the wild or given away to any wildlife organization . Though it seems like I have 87% chance of retaining them. There were some guys from such organization who came to watch and see how the squirrels felt. It seemed that Rangval and Jess is too accustomed to humans to be released into the wild and the guys also saw how good they had it. So now I sit and wait in cold sweat for the best. Hamsters! Never had, but a rabbit, dog "4" and a cat. It appears that you are a lover of animals. welcome to the club. It sounds interesting. Gonathor? Sounds like a wrestling guy. Finally, a fan-fic with squirrel as maincharacter. I missed them. Ps, if you think it sounded terrible with the mice and you are a squirrel lover. Whatever you do, do not search "Snake attacks squirrel" on Youtube. I came across it by accident when I searched for squirrel and I'm very angry. Pss, how do I get "User" out of my signature stuff like this=User:Ronnie Macleaf--If you see me, you´re dead 21:54, December 19, 2010 (UTC) See ya!:) Merry Christmas! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:22, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas and a happy new year!:) Forgive me for this late greeting but I've been away and had no access to the Internet. I hope you understand. Epic owns. My "real" book is epic from beginning to the end. I love epic stories, but unfortunately I see no way to update my fan-fic before the New Year. I hope that my rodents, family and job, let me get some peace and quiet, but probably not. Thank you for your signature, I appreciate it very much and I do not think it looks stupid. Good work there. (I'm completely useless with computer technology) I agree with you totally. I think There are too many otters, not because I have nothing against otters, but they become repetitive and too snooty. More squirrels, I say wot, wot! That's why I almost always only, or for the most, have squirrels in my fan-fictions ... they own!:) In reunion! Ps, good luck with the writing and feel free to ask for help with ideas. P.s.s, I need ideas. P.s.s.s, Jess and Rangval greets, from their nut bowl!--Ronnie MacleafIf you see me, you´re dead-- 22:40, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Whatzz up Whatzz up ARTHMAEL haven't heard from ya for a while hows it been how was your jolly old Christmas was it good.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 10:28, December 26, 2010, (UTC) My Christmas was awsome we had Christmas at my place and we had a very nice turkey it was big most of us drank some wine whiskey and gin and everyone kinda left around 05:00 in the evening.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 08:20, December 27, 2010, (UTC) Thanks! You too! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:08, December 31, 2010 (UTC) You tu!:)--Ronnie MacleafIf you see me, you´re dead -- 22:58, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year to you too!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 09:21, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Merry late Christmas and happy New Year! Sorry about that, I haven't really been keeping in contact with anyone on this wiki xP - I've mostly been on Redwall Wars Wiki. Thanks for dropping me a line though, I like getting messages :). Ahh, cool! Glad to hear see it! So how was your Christmas and New Years? --Merry Christmas! 60px| Unitrinoque Domino 14:34, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Happy continuing on 2011!:) It looks like you had a good Christmas. Ha, ha, yes, the food is special on Christmas Eve and it is one of the things I like about that day. (In addition to gifts: D) My Christmas Eve was very stressful ... had forgotten to buy Christmas presents and it was only a week left! Ha! Bad style, right? I celebrated Christmas with my parents and the rest of the family and relatives. I insisted to bring J and R because I was afraid to have them home alone "3"HAHA. They were caged, thank goodness, otherwise it would be chaos and one of my cousins hate rodents ... WHAT! Bye and have a good start on the new year!:) P.S. Do not look at Dirty Jobs when you eat! I did that once and had to pay for it with a bad stomach all day and a poor appetite. P.S.S. Can´t wait for your fan-fic. It seems to be great: D--Ronnie MacleafIf you see me, you´re dead-- 11:11, January 3, 2011 (UTC) HI Hi Arthmael hows it going how was your Christmas and New Year.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 11:18, Janauary 06, 2011, (UTC) My New Years was good I did some RPG and stayed at home and stayed up late I went to bed around 4 or 5 in the morning it was so AWSOME..Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 01:45, January 07, 2011, (UTC) Greetingz I am sorry for the great loss! I myself had a rabbit that I was mighty glad off, but we had to put to death him because he could not eat. Thumper was his name. Oh well, life goes on. Youtube videos? It would be fun to see them. May you be able to post a link to me? It would be appreciated. can you make a Redwall video of a Godsmack song? IT WOULD OWN! The hard way, yes! Spaghetti? It was not thought out, eh? Big mistake, haha!:) P.s No I haven´t! I do not follow those programs. I´m more like a Top Gear fan... Have you seen it? They´re very funny! --Ronnie MacleafIf you see me, you´re dead -- 17:10, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Whats up! Hey! Sorry - I think I forgot to respond to your last message xP. I've been doing good. I hung out with a friend of mine yesterday and haven't done much else lately. Atm I'm just listening to music and writing a new blog on REdwall Wars Wiki. What have you been up to? --Merry Christmas! 60px| Unitrinoque Domino 01:12, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Arthmael Hey homie I've been good everything been good on my side hows yur New Year been so far I bet its been good hehehe.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!. 10:36, Janauary 20, 2011, (UTC) Hey thanks Arth I like Jess Squirrel shes one of my favorite Redwall chars:) You're in callage? no ways how old are you 18. well I got a nice place where we can chat once in a while if you want..Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!. 11:49, Janauary 20, 2011, (UTC) Hi & Ho Hi Arthy. Nice vid!:) only pop by to say hello, sorry I haven´t respond earlier... holiday... you know, been off! So I say, what´s up yourself? I have a living hell in my apartment. It´s durty, uncomfortable and it smells horrible. I think I have a long week with my friend, the vacuum cleaner, Roger!:) Bye then and I´m happy to hear that you have manage enter to college, good luck then and auf wiedersehen! P.s how´s it going with your fan-fic? P.s.s I have made some changes, only thougth you should know!:) P.sx3, Funny avatar you have!--Ronnie MacleafIf you see me, you´re dead -- 10:39, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Arthmael hows it going I like your new avatar a squirrel with a rocket launcher is he going to blow up some rednecks LOL but he is very cool with that soldiers helmet and bazooka and is SOOOO CUTE!Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 09:10, Janauary 28, 2011, (UTC) Hi Arht! Hello, hello. didn´t you suspect that when I sayed that the colours matched my country? Anyway, yes I´m from the wiking-land and I´m proud of it. it´s a nice country whitout any unnecessery struggles, well.. some. One bad thing about my country is the lack of Brian Jacques fans. I´m the only it feels like. Well, I´ve been trying to get my friends to like them but with no results, good results. U are living in USA, cool. Wich state and wich town? Myself living in a "State" called Småland (swedish letter) in a town called Ljungby. Yes, my country have terrible names! Bye then for now, hopes to see you fan-fic soon. Hopes that it will be good. And peace on you. P.s got your message on youtube!:)--Ronnie MacleafIf you see me, you´re dead 00:16, January 30, 2011 (UTC) YO Homie Hey homie it has been a while so first of hows it going and second I'm so glad to get a chance to say hi and also it has been a long time since we last chatted so anyway I got to go so chat to you soon and keep cool homes and I'll chat to you when I get the chance to.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 03:46, Febauary 01, 2011, (UTC) Hey bro its ok bout the late respond it takes me the same time to get up and get dressed :D I'm doing well and looking forword to the weekend btw I burnt down your house trying to put out a fire my bad lol just kidding. Stay up for 4 days wow you must be tired well here homie. *Clubs Arthamel with a frying pan* Try to get some rest this weekend that is what I'm going to do.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 02:08, Febauary 04, 2011, (UTC) P.S Get them hunters. *squirrels nuke the hunters camp site* The Return or what? Omg, you have lot of things to talk about. Hard time I hear. I hate it! Expecially when it´s to much and stressed etc. Chaple Hill? Never heard off, anyway... There´s probably more fans but I`m the biggest, mwohaha... Your favorite book is Rakkety Tam, me too and ofcourse Mattimeo is pretty good too. Slagar rulez (with a big Z). I saw also that you don´t like Harry Potter series! And that my freunde, is absolutely awsome taste man. That shit. I can never understand how it got so popular, I can´t? BJ rules her. Yes, I have seen some stuff from Viper and it´s quite good. I´d like one particullar but can´t remember its name. The university I´m going to isn´t really a university, it´s a police academy, yes, Ikeep on educate myself to police. So I can beat up bad people with my baton. (did you know that Sweden has the best police-cars in the world and best firesquad to, it´s true. Studies prove it) And top of the cake. I´ve met a girl, woohoo, wish me good luck!:) That´s all folk! Seeya! Sorry to be hasty and that I fumbling around with the words, sentences, I´m in a hurry!:) --Ronnie MacleafIf you see me, you´re dead 23:37, February 02, 2011(UTC) Hello ol'chap Hello there ol'chap how are you doing my friend I hope you are acing those collage tests anyway do write back to me when you can matey and have a great week anyway I wish you luck with your studdies :) Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 07:35, February 15, 2011, (UTC) Yeah I heard what happened to Brian, he was the best author I ever knew I even made a blog tribute to BJ I hope people start find and comment on it soon, so far I have 4 comments 3 from me and 1 from one of the users who must of stumbled on it anyway if you want to find it just check me blog page, good to hear you're doing well in collage I bet you will pass and if you don't well try again when you're ready to redo the tests you fail.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 02:39, February 16, 2011, (UTC) Hey! I heard ye was friend with Niko, so I'm saying hello to ya :D Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 17:44, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Been updating me fanfic. How have ye been? :D Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 01:59, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Want a link? Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 02:27, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Here it is, matey :D [[User blog:Nitram the Warrior/Kigam Tescer: Embodiment|'Kigam Tescer: Embodiment']] Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 02:33, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Dismiss! Wow, you were certain chatter eager, or something like that... (Your fan-fic drama) Yeah, I understand completely. Myself have troubles to get it on paper. My head is filled with ideas but not a single one, even the slightest, I can not get on the paper! Horrible, but I have one goal and that is that I'll be finished with it before 2013. And then one extra year to polish it. Training? No, living hell. It´s tough practising and training and then it´s the theoretical! Too much I say to only walk on the streets and bgeat down bad people, don´t you agree? Animation! Redwall! Well then, don´t surrender, don´t give up. I believe in youuuuuuuuu!(little to much Emotional) 6 programs! That´s a lot. Good luck on that one mate! When you say Cod4, you mean Modern Warfare, don´t you? And Vegas (the second is funnier than the first one*) is also funny. I like first person shooter. Have you play MW 2 and did you konw it´s coming a third one? How about the Battlefield series? Lovely games too? Your avatar then! When squirrels get like shooting mad, then you have to watch out. He didn´t get his nut in time! Beware of the hitsquirrel! Did you like my avatar? Well, it´s originally and naturally. I have an ever worst one but it´s to big. If I like Pirates of the Caribbean? Like? I love it and can´t wait for the fourth film, Stranges Ti"d"es,(or something like that)!!!!!!:) Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones is my fav ones, sadly Jones died! I also love the music. The best movie music ever, my opinion ofcourse. The theme like Davy Jones, Moonlight Serenad, One Day, Drink up my hearties yo ho etc! Epic! YEah, the dirt is funny! Oh, if you like pirates, then have a look on my fanfic Freedom Pirates, it´s supposed to be a pirate tribute! HAve a go and have a bloomin´time, wot! Seeya!:) p.s, search on youtube "Why´s the rom gone (If think is spells that)". And why does we always put an PS in the end? --Ronnie MacleafIf you see me, you´re dead 00:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I'll make sure tae keep up tae date with ye, any friend of Niko is a friend of mine. :D How is ye? Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 15:53, March 11, 2011 (UTC) New Avatar Hey Arthmael I am glad you and Ronnie like my previous avatar, I now have a new one but the same character, Sammy Boy somwhere in his teen years, know what I am saying, YEAH! Anyway it's so good to hear from you homie, and I hope you have a good weekend and a great week, next week.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 04:30, March 12, 2011, (UTC) The Road to Redwall "The end is near! Yeah, you sounded a bit like that,"*(laugh) I´m happy if you´re happy, weehoo. Glad to hear that it´s going well. And I´m still using your signature-gift. And I´m still grateful. My avatar isn´t me but similar, yes. I found it on the internet. And your Rambo squirrel is still crazy. So, you have been ferreted out and a bit? My Book? Well, it´s complicated but I can say that its a Medievalfantasy. And I know how it feels, I´m soemtimes fortgetful myself!:) Hopes for better future, with colourful wishes... seeya! PS. yoour sectioning with your fan-fic is quite interesting. ITs like the book Legend of Luke, right?! PSS, oh, if youra Sam-lover then check this vid out. "Sam´s world is black" if you hasn´t seen it:D, nice song and a good tribute.--Ronnie MacleafIf you see me, you´re dead 22:36, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Have you read my previous letter? I am kinda waiting for your reply homie.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 12:08, March 18, 2011, (UTC) Reply LOL thanks man, love the sniper squirrel pic. xD Reply LOL thanks man, love the sniper squirrel pic. xD--JamesOfVallron 14:36, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yo homie, I left you a message 2 days ago and few days ago and I haven't had no reply, have I turned invisable to you?Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 09:44, March 20, 2011, (UTC) YAY! for Spring Break, I'm glad it's Spring Break. My weekend was great thanks for asking :) how was your weekend? I've been doing well, lately. I've been busy working on a character and so far I have her backstory down.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 07:45, March 21, 2011, (UTC) Hi Yo homie, hows it going, hows the Spring Break? (If it's still Spring Break that is) I hope you're doing well over the spring break, matey.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 07:15, April 01, 2011, (UTC) Reply Well it all depend's 1#: you are gonna need the skills to draw or have someone who can. 2# you are gonna need a animation program (I have a mac so I use mac only animation programs) But I'm sure you could find one at a best buy for about 50 or less (or more depending on quality) doller's. 3# depending if you want to make a 30 minute or less film it will take time, but if you have the actor's, program, and time willing to do it you should have a nice piece of work. I say go for it it may sound hard but all good things aren't easy, still if you have the will to go all they way than you can make a film worth watching! I say go for it in the end it's totally worth it! - JamesOfVallron 20:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey homie hows it going, sorry if I haven't said hi to ya for a while, I have been busy around the wiki, like on other wikis, so I haven't had much time to chat, so whats up homie, what have you been upto lately? Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 10:20, April 18, 2011, (UTC) Hello there!! yes I have played nearly all Metal Gear Solid games,I'm quite the fan, and did you mean Metal Gear Rising? when you said about The Rising? or is it some other game? May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling--Redmight 22:34, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello Arthmael_san, how have ye been? Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 11:20, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thankee. I've been good, and I'm glad ye are good too. Have a great weekend as well :). BTW, would ye like tae read one of me two fanfics? Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 19:18, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello there! Arthmael, and no the game Metal Gear Rising has not come out yet unfortunatly. Well I have never really thought why I chose the username redmight, I simply used my favorite color and the word might and presto! a little username that sounds good to the tongue and unique at the same time. May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!--Redmight 23:06, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Arthmael_san...? Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 08:30, May 30, 2011 (UTC) WOW you live in a place with 80% humidity!! thats insane! where I live it goes from 90 to 120 degrees everyday but fortunatly its quite dry here and I must agree with you its my home and I love it!! as for whats my favorite animal, that is a hard question but it would probably be wolves or otters. May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!!--Redmight 23:49, May 30, 2011 (UTC)